


forever in the here and now

by Saraste



Series: A Cottage on the Cliffs [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Domestic, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Flowers, Fluff, Post WWI, braiding, sansaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: In July, Margaery braids cornflowers into Sansa's hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was 'flowers'.

 

Their first summer in the cottage is a bright affair, the weather is fine with clear blue skies and Sansa and Margaery are living happy as turtledoves in their little nest of a cottage, learning to manage their household and relishing in living together. A decade has already passed since their first meeting and a lifetime has happened in the interim, and they are both living a life they could hardly have dared dream about. Sansa had had daring adolescent fantasies before her coming out, just shy of the War, of a love she had not dared name, of a life which did not include a husband nor children, the path which had been laid before her by society and it’s rules. And then along had come Margaery. And here they now are, in their very own home, where they are sharing a bed between the two of them, falling asleep beside one another every night, grateful for every day of peace, every single day that they get to live like this, love like this.

 

It is Margaery who had suggested working on the little garden around their cottage that spring, when the world had been slowly waking to new green, everything seeding and sprouting as winter’s chill left the land. There had already been a rose bush, a big affair climbing along the walls of their little cottage, promising a wondrous blooming when buds had appeared amidst bright green leaves in June. The rose bush makes Margaery wistful of home, her past, for her lost Highgarden had been renowned for its roses, which Sansa had only ever seen once. They had been in full bloom and Margaery had bent her down amidst them, kissing her to distraction. They had been so very young then, happily ignorant of the horrors of the coming years.

 

Margaery delights in gardening, here in their little home, wrangles Sansa into the task with her. They have a small vegetable garden, but flowers have precedence, even inside the cottage. Sansa and Margaery often make long walks and come home with whatever blooms they find, there is always a vase of flowers on their bedside table now that it is summer, the sweet fragrance a comfort as they lie in bed in each other’s arms before sleeping.

 

When it’s high summer Margaery braids blue cornflowers into Sansa’s hair, braiding it into a long plait that hangs down her back. The fashion is for short hair but neither of them really cares much, as long hair, a little curled from braiding, falling over a heaving breast, over bare shoulders is a thing they both enjoy and appreciate. And a shorter style can be affected through pinning up one’s hair, the act of which is an intimacy they enjoy performing to one another. Sansa often thinks of how her hair had been managed by a maid and it had never felt like it does when Margaery does it. Though Sansa did not love her maid. Her maid did not kiss her like Margaery does. Her maid did not let her hands wander, like Margaery does, dipping inside her loose, mostly unbuttoned blouse and indulge in sensuous arousing touches.

 

‘Are you happy?’ Margaery asks as Sansa sits behind her on their bench in the garden as Margaery is sat on the ground with Sansa’s fingers in her hair, idly combing through it. 

 

Sansa’s hair is filled with an abundance of cornflowers, her summer dress is well past it’s season and her cheeks are a little sunken, but her smile is as bright as can be. She lets her fingers idle, her thoughts wander. Could every summer be like this? Fair and with nary a cloud in sight, just the two of them enjoying their life as well as they were able, deciding it is enough, even when the contrast to before sometimes feels like a chasm. Yet Sansa does not miss her old life, the life of her youth, as it had not had Margaery in it. Margaery is all she needs, all she wants. 

 

‘I’m happy.’ Sansa confirms, winding her arms around Margaery, setting her head atop hers, there is not anywhere she would rather be, or anyone else she would rather be with. They have their forever in the here and now and it is enough. 

 

 


End file.
